Tsunade, la limace
by Princess Titania
Summary: OS Yuri - Shizune se pose des questions quant à la sexualité de Tsunade. Beaucoup de questions...


**Titre : **Tsunade, la limace

**Auteur : **Princess Titania

**Disclaimer **(ouiii j'ai enfin compris qu'il faut mettre un « i », brefons) : Je suis bénévole dans la rédaction des fics, Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto et les limaces à notre mère la Terre (moment bucolico-lyrique, pardonnez moi…) sauf la limace fluo qui est une de mes inventions (encore heureux, imaginez un tel danger crapahuter dans nos jardins !)

**Résumé : **Shizune se pose des questions quant à la sexualité de Tsunade. Beaucoup de questions.

**Genre :** Romance, humour (j'essaye on va dire), portnawak, yuri (deux femmes ensembles).

**Rating : **Bon, c'est gentil quand même… On va mettre T pour la présence de mots clairement prononcés mais rien de choquant.

* * *

Shizune se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de Tsunade, à faire des recherches sur un remède pour parer les piqûres de la limace verte fluo, spécimen rarissime. En effet, un naïf habitant de Konoha ne l'avait pas écoutée quand elle lui a crié que ce bestiaux flasque, gélatineux, pesant des clopinettes et mesurant deux centimètre au garrot qui gisait à ses pieds était mortel. C'est sur que ça a moins d'allure qu'un triceratops en rut muni d'un turbo réacteur sur postérieur en train de saillir un caniche, mais c'est plus dangereux. 

Dans l'urgence, elle farfouillait dans la réserve alors que son après midi aurait pu s'annoncer sous les meilleures hospices avec une Tsunade qui dormait pas loin en feignant de travailler. Donc inutile de préciser que l'inculture de l'être allongé sur le sol et qui n'avait pas daigné l'écouter l'horripilait. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser crever là, question de principe élémentaire (et c'est surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer).

Elle saisit l'opus intitulé _Tout sur la limace pour les archi-nuls_ par Tsunade, déjà en se promettant qu'elle ferait mieux d'en finir la lecture, puis de le prêter (ou plutôt vendre car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle risquerait de s'attirer les foudres sur 259746 générations de la cinquième Hokage) à l'imprudent futur-mort. Elle tournait les pages frénétiquement (dans la panique, elle ne pensa pas à cette chose miraculeuse nommée vulgairement sommaire) afin de trouver celles qui seraient un tant soit peu capables de l'intéresser. Elle tomba sur une image de déjections de couleur peu naturelle, en en s'approchant bien, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'une limace (l'ouvrage traitant sur le sujet, ça aide) de couleur vert, et se dit avec une certaine fierté que c'était bien le stupide animal qu'elle recherchait.

Le bouquin sous le bras, elle couru sur les lieux du crime commis par l'odieux gastéropode, en ayant maudit trois fois le villageois, et 187569596 les mollusques en tout genre. Elle offrit ses soins à l'homme, qui la remercia une bonne vingtaine de fois en se prosternant devant elle et lui promettant qu'il ne recommencerai plus jamais.

**xXx**

Quelques heures plus tard, Shizune avait fini son job mais était restée sur son lieu de travail pour lire le livre de Tsunade. Elle en était à « la reproduction des limaces », chapitre passionnant.

« Les limaces sont hermaphrodites, c'est à dire qu'elles peuvent tantôt être un male, tantôt une femelle. »

- J'imagine le tableau, songea Shizune, « bonjour, mademoiselle, vous habitez encore chez vos parents ? Une partie de pied (unique, j'entends) en l'air, ça vous dit ? Je suis d'humeur masculine aujourd'hui, je ferai l'homme. » « Oh grand fou, va ! Vous excitez ma productions de mucus ! » Quelle horreur !

Shizune était en train de grimacer tandis que Tsunade passait par là.

- Shizune ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Tu l'as soigné l'autre idiot pourtant !

- Oui, mais je m'informais sur les limaces pour en savoir plus que ce que vous m'avez dit au sujet de la limace fluo.

- Bonne initiative. Que penses-tu de cet animal plein de noblesse ? Brailla la sannin avec un amas d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Shizune ne pouvait pas dire à sa supérieur que les limaces la dégoûtait, étant donné l'affection que Tsunade portait aux délicates bestioles (oui, ces fameuses sales bêtes qui mangeaient toutes les salades de son jardin, plutôt).

- Bien… Je le trouve étrange, ça m'étonne cette histoire d'hermaphrodisme… Mais pourquoi aimez vous autant cet animal ?

- C'est certainement l'animal qui a le plus de point communs avec moi, mis à part la lenteur. Mais lis la suite du bouquin pour le voir. Bon, il est tard, je vais dormir. Rentres chez toi, tu peux garder le livre.

- Bien, au revoir Tsunade.

Shizune parti chez elle, le livre sous le bras et en continua la lecture jusqu'à la fin, puis tomba de sommeil.

**xXx**

Driiiiiiiing proulouloutui piupiu tuluteuh pouët pipicaca bwahahaha bsoulyou sbuerlfler murk merk kof kof badabadabadabada !

- Réveil à la con grogna Shizune en assénant à ce dernier un coup de point plein de chakra. Merde, c'est le troisième que je casse en un mois. J'aurais bien aimé continuer mon rêve, où Tsunade était une limace gluante qui se mouvait sur un pied baveux.

Shizune se glissa hors de son lit pour faire ses ablutions. Sous la douche, elle réfléchissait au rapport que pourrait avoir Tsunade avec les limaces.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle a tout d'une limace sauf la lenteur, pensa-t-elle. Tilt ! Aaaaaarg ! Ca veut peut-être dire que Tsunade est hermaphrodite ?!! Noooooon, quelle horreur ! Damnation ! Quoique je ne connais strictement rien sur sa sexualité. C'est fort possible qu'elle le soit… Oui, mais elle peut être une hermaphrodite avec le torse d'un homme et le sexe d'une femme. Ah, non, pas possible, avec tout les nibards qu'elle a. Attends trente secondes. Elle aurait donc… un ziziiiiii !?

Elle tenta vainement d'arracher de ses pensées l'hermaphrodisme du godaime, tache ardue car imaginer Tsunade avec un phallus à l'entrejambe était plus que poilant.

Arrivée, elle entra dans le bâtiment et salua sa supérieure.

- Bonjour, voilà votre livre, je l'ai fini !

- Merci, Shizune.

Elle ouvrit l'opus, tourna les pages et s'arrêta à un endroit qui semblait l'intéresser.

- Voilà, c'est le plus grand point commun que j'ai avec les limaces, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle ferma brusquement l'encyclopédie avec que Shizune n'ai pu voir et se dirigea vers la réserve d'un pas nonchalant.

- Je vais le ranger, annonça-t-elle, attends moi là avant de commencer le classement des missions.

Shizune acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en attendant.

« Mais, une limace aime les autres limaces, non ? Le point commun est peut-être qu'elle recherche les limaces en tant que partenaire ? Elle n'a pas l'anatomie d'un gastéropode si ça se trouve. Mais alors, elle est juste zoophile ? »

C'est tout ? Failli-t-elle se dire…

Elle attendait depuis vingt minutes, maintenant et commençait sérieusement à se demander ce que fabriquait le Hokage, surtout que tout le temps passé seule l'aider à penser à des incongruités. Après avoir circulé entre les méandres des rayons, elle remarqua une blonde qu'elle connaissait bien, en train de dormir. Un livre sur les limaces dans les bras. Evidement.

« Elle dort. »

Un bruit de criquet arriva à son oreille (les bruitages sont indispensables dans cette histoire, même si on peut aisément se demander ce qu'un criquet trafique ici, le son est décisif), et une ampoule s'alluma dans son cerveau en laissant échapper un mélodieux « clinc ».

« Elle est à ma merci alors ! Je peux vérifier si elle a un… enfin, une… euh… Une troisième jambe ! La baguette magique qui sait rendre une femme heureuse, quoi. Cessons de nous censurer, un sexe d'homme, en bref ! Où alors je peut regarder dans ce rayon s'il y a des ouvrages sur la zoophilie, c'est pas donné tout les jours d'être là sans surveillance ! »

Hokage la cinquième du nom bougea un peu.

« Non, je dois vérifier maintenant si elle est pourvue de l'organe cité précédemment ! C'est une occasion qui ne se présentera plus ! Analysons la situation. Non, pourquoi a-t-elle un pantalon et pas une jupe ras la touffe !? Oh, mais que vois-je, une braguette ! Objet béni parmi les objets bénis. Ouvrons donc le vêtement. »

Après s'être sentie ridicule en pensant de telles choses, elle approcha sa main de la fermeture. Elle la touchait, il ne fallait plus que tirer, uniquement tirer. Et après, il aviserait suivant le volume du membre pour déduire le genre de la cinquième.

« Bouhaaaaaaaa ! » Brama tel le cerf lambda Tsunade, qui en réalité, baillait.

Cri animalier qui força Shizune de retirer sa main, qui se trouvait là où elle ne devait pas être.

- J'ai fichtrement bien dor… Shizune ! Je t'avais demander d'attendre !

- Pardon, pardon, Tsunade ! Je suis désolée, se repent-elle, je…

- Oui ?

- En fait, j'aurai aimé lire plus de livre sur les limaces, et…

- C'est tout ? D'accord, ce soir, je laisserai la réserve ouverte pour toi ! Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Shizune n'y croyait pas, elle allait pouvoir réfuter ou confirmer une de ses deux hypothèses ! Elle se retint d'afficher une expression trop joviale et remercia Tsunade.

**xXx**

Shizune était passée chez elle pour s'alimenter quelque peu, puis pour se laver afin d'être dans un état optimal pour fouiller la bibliothèque. Elle ne devait laisser rien passer : Les ouvrages qui concernaient le gastéropode constituaient une étagère entière. Elle se retint de déprimer et mit sa maussaderie et surtout sa flemme de côté.

Elle fouillait depuis quelques heures, la nuit était bien avancée, ses yeux la piquaient et sa bougie n'émettait plus qu'une pale lueur qui faiblissait.

Puis, elle entendit une personne entrer dans la réserve. L'esprit plus trop vif, elle se contenta d'émettre un petit « Qui est là ? », tout sauf professionnel.

¤

Elle pensait rêver. Une personne s'approcha, souffla sur la bougier et lui intima doucement de se taire. Elle l'embrassa.

Shizune, entre songe et réalité profita de ce qui lui avait été offert, elle ne pouvait que se laisser faire, elle avait les membres engourdis et une attention plus que précaire. La personne la touchait et lui faisait découvrir des mystères qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, des sensations troublantes… La personne n'était brutale, ni fougueuse, juste douce : La douceur d'une femme.

Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, comme pour la frustrer, la personne se leva et alluma la lumière. Shizune qui cherchait à s'habituer à l'apport soudain de luminosité plissa ses yeux pour mieux voir qui lui avait procuré tant de plaisir.

Tsunade. Nue. De dos.

- Shizune.

Son élève ne savait que dire, maintenant, son esprit était bel et bien éveillé. Elle se sentait gênée de s'être laissée faire, elle se demandait ce que Tsunade pourrait penser d'elle, et elle la trouvait magnifique, chose qui l'embarrassa d'autant plus étant donné qu'elle ne son considère pas comme homosexuelle.

- Je…

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais savoir ?

- Quoi donc ? osa-t-elle prononcer en bafouillant.

- Si j'étais hermaphrodite ? Ou zoophile ? Lève toi, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec et faussement dur.

Shizune se leva, et avançait. Elle voulait savoir. Tsunade n'était pas franchement féminine parfois mais elle commençait à s'en vouloir car la manière dont la Hokage c'était occupée d'elle n'était en rien masculine.

- Shizune, je te connais maintenant, je savais que tu aurais réagit au quart de tour. Il faut aussi dire que j'ai tout fais pour. Tu n'es pas très fine non plus, mais heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, sinon tu aurais compris que j'ai tout fait pour t'avoir.

- M'avoir ?

Tsunade se tourna. Shizune était rassurée.

- Mais alors, qu'avez vous donc d'une limace ?

- Mystère, découvre le seule... Et puis, continuons ce que nous avions débuté !

**Fin**

* * *

_Voilà, mon premier yuri. J'espère que ça a plu et que ce n'est pas trop nawak, mais je tenais à ce OS. Je remercie Lenut' qui m'a bêta-lue avec art, et Lunny, grâce à sa fic « la reproduction des serpents » qui m'a donné l'idée. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis ! Je n'ai pas réussis à rédiger la fin comme je le souhaitais malgré maintes modifications, relectures et réécriture... J'accepte les flagellations sur la place publique et les compliments XD  
_


End file.
